Noble Maiden of Kings Landing
by jessicayvette25
Summary: Lady Edlyn Baratheon, the Bastard child of King Robert Baratheon, is brought to Kings Landing to live the life she was meant to live. The Lannisters have other ideas, when things begin to unravel when Jon Arryn dies. What will become of Edlyn? Only Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the small village of Harrenhal a horde of horsemen arrived causing a loud ruckus in it, at the end of the horde; on his high horse was the mighty King Robert, his arrival questionable to the common people. The King and his horsemen stopped in front of a deserted looking home, a knight named Jaime Lannister dismounted and knocked harshly on the door. The door creaked open and there stood an elder lady, her wrinkles out shown her smile, "yes?" she croaked, "Where is the child?" Jaime asked, the elder lady pointed her finger up, causing the man to look up and see the window open and a cry was heard. Jaime looked to see King Robert who had an emotionless look, with a small nod of his head Jaime pushed the elder inside and made his way to the second floor. In mere minutes Jaime Lannister had a small crying girl in his arms, he placed her in King Roberts arms, "Is that all sire?" he asked his King, he nodded, "Yes, make sure that none of the common folk speak of this or it will be their blood tainting the streets" wrapping the baby in his large coat concealing her from the cold winds, he began his journey back to his home in King's Landing.

The King and his men traveled back to King's Landing, going the long and exhausting way, as to not bring suspicions as to why the king made a quest to Harrenhal. After three days and three nights, he arrived at his home and castle King's Landing, in the dark of night. The King quickly and swiftly dismounted his horse and made his way into his castle walls, as graceful as his feet could take him, he entered his bed chambers and saw his Queen looking out the large window, "Cersei, my queen, I command you to take charge of this baby girl" he said to her, she glanced at him over her shoulder, "Why? She is nothing but a bastard of yours" she said softly hoping not to anger him, King Roberts eyes narrowed, "because I command it woman, if you'd like to decline, I will find another suitable wife to take your job" he threatened, she turned around and stepped in front of him holding her arms out. Robert gently placed the sleeping child in her arms, one look at her and even she couldn't deny that she was a gorgeous baby, and would become one gorgeous woman.

From since then even though Robert had commanded her to mother his bastard daughter, she resented her with all her heart, years after the girl came, she became pregnant with a son, Joffrey I, a blonde haired, green eyed baby. Cersei put all her care and love on her son, since now the bastard was old enough to take care of her own, but she had help, her father King Robert saw that Cersei had becomes engrossed in her son, that he took it upon himself to raise his daughter. For fourteen years, the King and her daughter had become close to where you couldn't see one without the other, many speculated that they had a relationship, but it was all hearsay, both loved each other like father and daughter and anyone who said otherwise was a fool.

Edlyn Baratheon had become accustomed to her step-mother's family resentment towards her, she had gained her birth mother's looks and her father's blood, which made her not only a bastard but the next heir to the throne and Cersei was not happy. Edlyn was the pride and joy of Robert Baratheon and for her to one day take over his kingdom made him swell with happiness, "Father" she said, "Yes Edlyn?" her father responded, "Why does Step-Mother not like me?" she asked curious as to why Roberts wife wanted nothing to do with her, he sighed, "Don't fret child over nonsense, Cersei is shy when it comes to you dear" Edlyn wasn't pleased nor did she believed her father's word.

"May I have permission to leave father?" she asked, "Of course dear, do not forget we are to leave to Winterfell in the morning" she nodded telling her father that she hadn't forgotten. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the only member of the Lannister family she could confide in. "Uncle Tyrion" she asked before entering his chambers, "Ah, if it isn't the Noble Maiden" he teased, she rolled her mix of brown and green eyes at him. He teased her once again by making a tsk sound, "Rolling your eyes, very unladylike" "This coming from an imp whore" she retorted, he was the only person Edlyn could act like what she really was. Tyrion made a faux hurt face, "Stung my heart like a mischievous bee" she giggled, she was only 15, but her Uncle taught her many things including that being a bastard wasn't all that bad.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, she stood at the foot of his bed and asked, "Why doesn't Lady Cersei like me?" Tyrion wouldn't deny that his brother in law had created a gorgeous woman and could see why his sister despised her so much including that she would be the next in line for the throne instead of her unruly son Joffrey. Edlyn was the complete opposite of what Cersei's children looked like, Edlyn had her father's hair and pale skin, but her eyes were what drew you in as well as her persona, her eyes a mixture of brown and green made a swirl in her eyes that could make any man kneel before her, even if she is a bastard child she commanded attention whether she knew it or not. Tyrion sighed after contemplating on telling her the truth, "Well, being that you're a bastard for one" he paused and asked; "Do you really want to know the truth, it can be rather unpleasant" Edlyn nodded. He stood from his bed and sat on the nearest chair, "Kneel Edlyn" which she did, both now eye to eye, "She doesn't like you because you are the next heir to the throne even knowing the fact that you are a bastard and because you are more gorgeous then Cersei herself and even she cannot deny your beauty"

Edlyn blushed at her uncle's last words, she never realized how much Cersei resented her until Tyrion finally told her, she huffed, "What a waste of her beauty" Tyrion furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you say that?" "Because even jealousy makes a beautiful woman into an ugly wench" Tyrion bellowed in laughter while Edlyn laughed softly. After the small curiosity of Edlyn vanished she asked her uncle to read her stories of when Dragons used to be alive. That afternoon Tyrion read every word passionately while Edlyn held onto every word, when the sun had set she excused herself to go to her bedchamber. On her way to her chambers she heard her half-brother Joffrey behind her, "Well, if it isn't the bastard" she turned towards him and looked at his scowling face, "If it isn't his stupidity" she retorted with a voice as cold as ice, if he couldn't accept her in the family, even if she was older than him, then she had no choice, but to show him how much she disliked him as well.

"Take that back" he demanded, "Or what? Will you tell your mother?" she teased him, knowing that he's an arrogant little boy, "No, I will make your life miserable" she chuckled, "By doing what? If anything you should be careful with what you say because father will believe me and punish you" his eyes widened at my threat, he narrowed his eyes and was speechless and without another word he returned into his chambers. She sequestered herself in her chamber and began to pack her things, this would be the first time she would travel with her family, her father King Robert had kept her a secret up until recently when he accidentally spoke about her and had to come out with the truth, and from then on she was seen around King's Landing and now Winterfell would be the next town who would meet the elusive Princess Edlyn, daughter of King Robert Baratheon.

The next morning she woke up with someone banging on her door, "Rise and Shine, Noble Maiden our journey awaits us" she heard her Uncle Tyrion yell through the door. She shook her head to rid of her sleepiness, and placed her feet onto the cold floor. As quickly as she could she dressed herself before her Uncle entered her chambers, "Good Morning Uncle Tyrion" she said with a smile, Tyrion couldn't help, but gander at his niece, even if she wasn't blood, to him this was sinful. "Uncle?" she asked, noticing his dazed look, he shook his head, "Yes, come now, Edlyn your father is waiting rather impatiently" two large men came into her room and took her belongings to the carriage solely for her since Cersei refused to sit in the same carriage as her.

So the journey to Winterfell began, the carriage that she was in had mirrors unlike Cersei's, she enjoyed watching the outside, nature was the one thing's that helped through everything. It took long days before they made it to Winterfell, it had begun to snow lightly and Edlyn smiled lightly loving the new sight.

**Lady Edlyn**

We rode into Winterfell because father had business with Eddard Stark; father had told me many tales of Eddard Stark from the time of the Wars. The carriage had begun to slow and finally made a complete stop in front of the Stark family, I looked out the small window to see a man who I assumed to be Eddard Stark and his wife, along with their children, I was the last one to be helped out of the carriage. After Cersei and her family greeted the Stark Family, father turned to me, "Edlyn come forth" I gracefully walked next to father, I smiled, "Eddard, I'd like you to meet my eldest daughter; Edlyn Baratheon. Edlyn, I'd like you to meet the Stark clan" I curtsied, "Pleasure" Eddard chuckled, "Such manners, welcome Edlyn this is my wife, Catelyn, and my children; Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, my youngest boy Bran Stark" He paused before gesturing to a boy behind him, "And this is my other son, Jon Snow" I gazed at the boy, he was handsome I wouldn't deny that.

I slightly blushed hoping it went unnoticed, "Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects" Cersei tried to persuade King Robert to get some rest since it was a long journey, but to no avail, I went over to stand next to Jaime, unfortunately for me. The Lannister family realized they were missing the small man. "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast" Cersei said, no one made a movement so I sighed and made my way to the one place where I knew he would be, I walked into the whorehouse with much chagrin, but no one else was going to get him, I walked inside and saw the Mistress, "Excuse me, what room is Lord Tyrion?" I asked, she looked at me, I felt nude under her gaze, "And who might you be?" she asked, "Lady Edlyn" the moment that left my lips her eyes widened, it seemed my existence has passed through a lot quicker than I thought. "Lord Tyrion is on the second floor, I will take you" she said, I thanked her and followed her through the halls of moaning and groaning until we made it to the room where Lord Tyrion was being kept busy.

The mistress left me, and I opened the door, seeing there a naked woman on top of my Uncle I quickly looked away, "Please don't get up" I said with sarcasm. "Lady" the whore said getting off of him, "Should I explain to you the meaning of a closed door in a whorehouse, Noble Maiden?" Tyrion asked rhetorically, "You have much to teach me, no doubt, but your sister craves your attention" I told him. I stayed standing in the same place, "She has odd cravings, my sister" he said, "The Starks are feasting at sundown, don't leave me alone with these people" I pleaded since I didn't know how well they were to accept me. "All right then, but I've decided to start the feast early" he said, I made a face of disgust, "Yes, well as much as that information was unwanted, I don't want to go back without Cersei's precious cargo" he sighed, "Give me half hour" I nodded and left him to get his needs done.

I waited for my Uncle Tyrion outside the whorehouse, when I saw the young man, Jon Snow walking by, "Sir Snow" I yelled very unladylike of me, he turned around to see me, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Lady Edlyn, why are you standing in front of a whorehouse?" he asked, "Lord Tyrion" "Ah" he said. "So, I hear you are the Bastard son of Lord Eddard" I asked bluntly, he scoffed, "I hear you are the Bastard Daughter of King Robert" he retorted. "Ah, well would you look at this, two bastards talking" Jon Snow scowled while I chuckled, "Yes, but I think the Imp walking out of a whorehouse is a far more fascinating" I retorted, it seemed Jon Snow seemed a little surprised at what I said. "Do you always speak that way to Lord Tyrion?" he asked, I nodded, "Yes, Edlyn and I have similarities that both are out casted by our family, yet we find comfort in each other" Lord Tyrion told Jon Snow.

All three walked back to the Stark Manor, where Lady Edlyn and Lord Tyrion would retire to their guest chambers and ready themselves for the feast. The Stark and Lannister soon arrived to the feast that had already begun the moment King Robert had arrived. Lady Catelyn and Queen Cersei sat next to one another, watching as King Robert frolicked with another woman. "Why isn't Lord Snow joining us?" Lady Edlyn asked, "He is a bastard and is not welcome here" Lady Catelyn said, Lady Edlyn hummed, "So, do you wish to for me to remove myself?" she asked her, "No, my lady of course not" "Then why ask him to not join us if I am bastard myself?" I asked once again, Lady Catelyn was interrupted my Queen Cersei, "Edlyn, stop being a pest" she said, "A pest if anything Lady Catelyn is being the pest, we come to her home and yet she discriminates against Lord Snow, but doesn't have the galls to treat me the same" Lady Edlyn said.

Lady Catelyn and Queen Cersei were not pleased by her words, but Lady Edlyn was correct, Ara smiled up at her, someone who had finally stood up to her brother. Lady Edlyn then stood up and walked away from the two women she now despised, if Lady Catelyn didn't want to accept Lord Stark's son then why should she sit with another woman who meant nothing to her. She decided to step outside for some fresh air before she said anything that might upset her father, she noticed someone close by, but couldn't tell who it was. She didn't want to disturb whoever it was that was there until she heard someone call out.

"Snow, what are you doing out here in the cold?"


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the feast was Lord Snow, practicing with his sword, when he heard, "is he dead yet?" Jon looked up and smiled, "Uncle Benjen" "You got bigger". After their greeting, his Uncle asked, "Why aren't you at the feast?" he asked Jon, "Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst" Benjen laughed and shook his head, "Yes, Lady Stark can be quite cruel, can't she?" he said, "Well, you're always welcome on the wall, no bastard was ever refused a seat there" he told Jon. "So take me with you when you go back" Jon told him, Benjen was only joking when he told him that, so he answered, "You don't understand what you'd be giving up" he told his nephew, "I'm ready to swear your oath" Uncle Benjen scoffed, "We have no families, none of us will ever father sons-" he was cut off by Jon's outburst, "I don't care for that!"

Silence followed after, neither wanting to break it, Uncle Benjen sighed, "I'd better get inside, rescue your father from the guests; we will talk later" and left Jon standing there alone, or so he thought. Lady Edlyn walked out from where she was hiding, still unnoticed by Jon, "You're Uncle's in the Night Watch" she stated than asking, Lord Snow startled by Lady Edlyn's sudden appearance, "What are you doing back there?" he asked her, she answered sarcastically, "Preparing for a night with your family" A short silence ensued until Lady Edlyn said, "I've always wanted to see the Wall". "The Wall is no place for a woman" he said, "Yes, well, the throne is no place for a bastard, yet I'll soon take over my father" she retorted, Lord Snow did not know what to do or say to a woman who spoke so brashly, so he stayed silent.

As both Lady Edlyn and Lord Snow relished in the silence, Lord Tyrion walked out of the feast and towards the Bastards, "You're Lord Tyrion, the queen's brother?" Lord Snow asked him, he smirked, "My greatest accomplishment" Lady Edlyn giggled, Tyrion took a seat next to Lady Edlyn and asked, "And you…you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" Lord Snow was not pleased, "Did I offend you? Sorry" Lord Tyrion said, not meaning it. Lady Edlyn said, "You are a bastard though" Snow was once again not pleased, "Lord Eddard is my father" Lady Edlyn then responded, "And Lady Stark is not your mother, which is a good thing, I do not like her" causing Lord Tyrion to chuckle and Lord Snow to grimace at her witty remark. Lord Tyrion looked upon Snow, he knew that Lord Snow had potential and drive; so he decided to give him the advice he had once told Lady Edlyn, "Let me give you some advice, bastard"

Lady Edlyn smiled softly and finished for him, all while looking at her Uncle who meant to her the most, "Never forget what you are", Tyrion smiled at his niece and nodded. "Exactly, because the rest of the world will not" Jon Snow looked at him curiously, "Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you" Lord Snow scoffed, "And what the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Lady Edlyn did not like his attitude towards her beloved Uncle she stood in front of Lord Snow, "How dare you? We have been nothing but kind to you-" she was cut off by her Uncle who had placed his hand on her arm to stop her from saying something she would regret. "All Dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes"

Lord Tyrion and Lady Edlyn knew that they had overstayed their welcome in front of Lord Snow, so Lady Edlyn said, "I think it is time for me to retire for the night" Lord Tyrion nodded, "Yes, it is. I, on the other hand will be continuing into the night" Lady Edlyn chuckled. She looked upon Lord Snow, "Good Night, Lord Snow" she then kissed her Uncle on the cheek; "Good Night Uncle Tyrion" curtsied and left both men outside.

**Lady Edlyn**

I walked back inside the building and looked for my father, as I looked for him I collided with Eddard Stark, "I apologize Lady Edlyn" she shook her head, "Please do not apologize, was an accident" "Are you looking for your father?" I nodded; "This way" was all he said as she followed right behind him. Her father was a noticeable man if you knew where to look, "Robert!" Stark yelled over the laughter, "Eddie!" he responded joyously, obviously drunk, "Your daughter wishes to speak with you for a moment" My father placed his goblet in the hands of the wench that sat on his lap and excused her, "Yes, my darling daughter" a wide smile and pink cheeks from the alcohol. "I am retiring to my chambers, father" I told him, he nodded, "The night is young, but if that is what you wish, good night darling" he said, "Good night father" and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to Eddard Stark, "Thank you for inviting us to your home, good night Lord Stark"

Lord Stark smiled, "Good night, Lady Edlyn" and bowed slightly, as I curtsied, I left the boisterous feast behind and I began my walk to the main castle, as I walked I heard footsteps behind me, I paused momentarily, "I suggest you show yourself now rather than later; I have a knife" I stated, I heard the rustle again and out came out two of Lord Stark's children, Arya and Bran. I smiled, "May I ask why you were following me?" Arya looked down on her shoes and Bran smiled up at me, "Because we want to make sure you make it to your chambers unscathed" I giggled at his answer, "Oh, well how about you walk with me instead of sneaking around" Bran immediately ran next to me and held out his hand for me to take, I shook my head amused and place my hand in his, "Thank you kind sir" Arya walked up to my other side and said, "Thank you for defending my brother" "Your Welcome, Arya".

Silence ensued after, only the sound of our footsteps being heard, "Lady Edlyn" Arya said, "Yes, Arya?" "How come nobody knew about you until recently?" she asked curiously, "I don't really know, but father did it with the best intentions" I answered not really sure if I believed it myself. We soon made it in front of the door that led to my bed chambers, "Thank you for escorting me" I said genuinely, "Your welcome Lady Edlyn" Bran said with a large smile on his face, "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Arya asked, I nodded, "Of course" Bran and Arya nodded in agreement, "Well, good night Arya, Bran" "Good night Lady Edlyn" both said at the same time and I walked into my room.

The next morning I was woken up by the knocking on my door, still groggy from my disrupted slumber I opened the door to see Lord Snow at my door, "Lady Edlyn!" he gasped and turned away from me, I furrowed my eyebrows not sure why he had done that, "Why have you turned away?" I asked, "You are still in your night dress" I looked down and my eyes widened, "Oh my" and closed the door, I changed quickly as to not make Lord Snow wait. Once I was done I open the door to see him still there but with another man I recognized as Lord Robb Stark, "Lady Edlyn, good morning" I curtsy and greet him as well, I look to Jon and say, "I apologize for what happened earlier, I don't usually open the door in my night dress" he nodded stiffly, "It is quite all right" he said before walking away from me leaving me with his brother.

"Do not fret, Lady Edlyn, he isn't one for many words" he stated, he placed his arm out for me to hold for when he escorted me down to the dining room. "Lady Edlyn, Good morning" Eddard Stark said to me, "Good Morning to you as well Lord Stark" I said as I was seated to the left of the head chair, we waited until my father came in to start eating breakfast. He greeted everyone and as he sat down at the head of the table he whispered, "Good Morning Edlyn, how was your room?" "Good morning father, everything was perfect" he nodded, "Good" and began devouring his food. Once breakfast was done, father and Eddard Stark went out for a "Hunt" which in layman's terms is father shooting something that was already dead, although before he left he told me that Robb would show me around Winterfell.

It wasn't long before Lord Robb was walking me around Winterfell and showed me what his father's kingdom had to offer, although what did trouble me was that my father was insistent on me spending time with Lord Robb, which only made me want to think that father might want me to become acquainted with him for future purposes, I cringed at the thought. If anything I really hoped that father wasn't thinking about me having to marry someone I do not really know, but then again I probably won't have a choice. "Lady Edlyn?" Lord Robb took me out of my thoughts, his face confused, "Did you hear me?" I blushed, "I'm sorry, what was your inquiry?" he smiled, "I was wondering if you'd like to ride with me?" and gestured towards the horses, I smiled, "I'd love to"

He had some stable boys get some horses ready for us to ride, Robb helped me with getting me on the horse, "Are you settled?" he asked me, and I nodded. We began our ride towards the forest, where I am guessing he had already planned on taking me, because moments later the trees began to clear and a small meadow next to a river could be seen. I won't deny that it was beautiful, but I would rather be here with someone else, "May I?" he asked dismounting his horse and coming over to mine holding his hand out. I smiled politely and placed mine in his, "Thank you, Lord Stark" "Please call me Robb" I nodded. He walked back towards his horse, and looked through the satchel that was attached to the side of the horse, he brought out a bottle of wine and fruits, "I hope you don't mind if we brunch here do you?" he asked me. I shook my head, "No, not at all"

As we ate and drank, he asked me various questions, and I, of course, answered every single one of them, and he in return. I became comfortable speaking with him, but I did not feel the connection with him, and if father had reasoning for me to be with him, it would not work out. I sighed, "It is getting dark" "Yes, maybe it is time to go back" he said and helped me off the grass and onto the horse. As we rode back to the castle we noticed that there was an eerie silence, I tensed, "I think something is wrong". We quickly dismounted and ran towards the Stark Castle, where once we opened the door the people seemed grim, "What has happened?" Robb asked; No, demanded. Lady Catelyn with a grief stricken face walked up to her son, "Your brother, Bran, has had an accident" "Is he well?" a heart breaking sob escaped her lips, not bringing any type of relief to myself or Robb.

I left Robb to comfort his mother and I walked over to my father, "What happened father?" he looked at me and sighed, "Bran took a fall" "That badly?" I asked and he nodded. "What have the doctors said?" he shook his head letting me know exactly what the answer was, "He is a cripple" I stated, he looked away from me. I gasped, "He is only a child, how can this happen to him?!" I exclaimed, "Go to your chamber Edlyn, as unfortunate as this is, it is time for us to return home" I knew he did not want to speak about the matter anymore as he changed the subject. "No, I wish to stay and help Lady Catelyn with Bran" I told him, he narrowed his eyes, "You dislike Lady Catelyn from what Cersei told me" I huffed, "No matter, but I care for her son Bran, please father you know better than anyone that once I have set eyes on something that it is hard to sway me"

He chuckled, "Yes, I know you take that from me" he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Is this what you want to do?" he asked me, I nodded, "I am completely sure of myself" "So be it, I will let Stark know of your choice" and walked away from me to speak with Bran's father. "You do not have to stay" Lord Snow said from behind me, I quickly turned around, "Eavesdropping, are we?" I taunted, he scoffed, "Bran is my brother and when a bastard child wants to help my brother it is my duty to make sure he is not being used for your entertainment" he said, my eyes widened at his accusation, "You insolent little boy, I would NEVER do that to Bran, I happen to like the child, and it is unfortunate of his demise, but I will not let you speak to me that way" I said to him before I walked to my chambers, once I closed the door behind me, I heard, "He likes you, you know" I let out a small scream as I looked towards my window where Arya had taken refuge.

"Are all you Starks this silent and sneaky?" I asked rhetorically, she shrugged, "My brother isn't very good with words" I laughed humorlessly, "Yes, I can tell from the insults he throws at me" I answered sarcastically. "Arya, should you not be in bed?" I asked her, she nodded and grimaced, "I have lessons in the morning" I chuckled, "Yes, I remember those, keep your chin up, it will end sooner than you think" I told her trying to cheer her up, she sighed, "All right, good night Lady Edlyn" "Good Night Arya" and closed the door behind her.

The next morning Cersei's son Joffrey and his bodyguard, The Dog, were out looking for Lord Tyrion, "What did Ned Stark want from you? Buying from a slaver?" Joffrey asked, Dog shook his head, "Selling to one…some poachers I caught on my land" he responded, "Under my reign, you won't be punished for such nonsense" he claimed, "You can rest assured of that" if there one thing that he despised most it was Lady Edlyn, Joffrey was going to do everything in his power to make sure she would not claim the throne, and after hearing of her continued stay in Winterfell he knew he had the right opportunity to try and convince the council if not threaten them to make him king. When he spotted Tyrion, he decided to turn his anger towards him, "Better looking bitches than you're used to, Uncle" he teased, "My mother's been looking for you, and we ride for King's Landing today". Lord Tyrion chuckled humorlessly, "Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies" he scoffed, "What good will my sympathies do them?"

He replied to his nephew, "None, but it is expected of you, your absence has already been noted" Joffrey rolled his eyes, "The boy means nothing to me, and I can't stand the wailing of women" Tyrion had become tired and annoyed from his whining, so he slapped Joffrey across his face, "One word and I'll hit you again" "I'm telling mother" he threatened, Tyrion smiled, "Go. Tell her, but first you will get Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how very sorry you are and that all your prayers are with them, do you understand?" he asked condescendingly at Joffrey, he nodded and left, "The prince will remember that, little lord" Dog told Tyrion. "I hope so, if he forgets, be a good dog and remind him"


End file.
